Lumine
is a character and the director of Project Book of Darkness. He roles as the main antagonist in The Battle of Aces as the final boss. He is a former TSAB member as creator and later becomes as Project Book of Darkness director himself. Story Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces Despite the final Book of Darkness crisis ended, the peace will not last long and the new threat arises. As the player defeats a copy Vita, a white-haired unknown entity arrives and introduces himself as Lumine, the director of the Project Book of Darkness. He reveals that the Book of Darkness was a pure chaos and the powers get crazy, transforming it into NachtWal. After defeating all Lumine's Materials, Lumine reveals that the Book of Darkness fulfilled it purpose (thus, Lumine is considered "the final boss"), and that it was in fact he who had manipulated Book of Darkness, and not the other way around. Upon revealing himself as the leader of the new "God of Book of Darkness" generation of humans, as well as the true mastermind behind the events of Paradise Lost, Lumine will try his hand at defeating the player. Before the final fight begins, Lumine will explain to the player that the Book of Darkness included in the New Generation humans were composed of hundreds of old humans, including Reinforce. He also mentioned that Reinforce, as a bearer of the Book of Darkness, is incapable of becoming like NachtWal, and Hayate did not turn insane from the dark magic, but rather possessed of her free will, as has the new-generation humans. He also promptly taunted the player, asking if he could stop them, who have evolved far enough, even though he is a tool of humanity, before declaring that, as a tool of humanity and having run his course, he will have them exterminated. The TSAB assistance, however, managed to stop listen to Lumine's speech, and declare him an enemy (he's the former TSAB memeber and a traitor), although Lumine claims that time and existence has "irrevocably changed," declaring that they are no longer needed in the new world before engaging them in combat. After the player defeats Lumine, he expresses disbelief at his defeat, but then claims that it's already too late to stop what has begun, and also implies that it will take far more to stop the upcoming event than simply eliminating every single one of the New Generation humans before drawing his last breath. Afterwards, Lumine's "corpse" turned into dust which lead it to his death and disappearance; thus ending his plans for Project Book of Darkness and the Paradise Lost Crisis for good. Powers Lumine is possibly the most powerful antagonist in the The Battle of Aces, far above the likes of other Materials and holding his own very well. This makes him arguably the most powerful character in the game. He is also very intelligent much like Material-D, though it's arguable who was using the other, or if both were using the other for their own end. In The Battle of Aces, Lumine is one of the most broken character in the game akin to the final boss, combining all of Material girls' abilities (From Material-S, combines Nanoha's long range attack power with Vita's melee and Zafira's defense skills. From Material-L, combines Fate's speed in melee with Signum's weapons finesse and long-range defenses and Chrono Harlaown's extensive Full Drive enhancement skills. From Material-D, Hayate's and Reinforce's enormous mana output and Shamal's healing skills.) Making him much harder to beat than three Material girls and sometimes you'll be lost the match many times a row if on hard difficulty. His known spells are Material-S's Pyro Shooter and Blast Fire, Material-L's Lightning Blade Shock and Light Wing Slash and Material-D's Arondight and Doom Bringer. His deadliest Full Drive Burst Attack called Paradise Lost Triple Breaker, a instant KO move capable of killing any character regardless of amount of health remaining if he connects (except in practice mode, only drop to 1% life left). In the games Trivia *Lumine shares his name, personality, voice actor and powers to Lumine from Megaman X8. *Lumine is the only character in Nanoha franchise that having all magic/energy powers (Midchilda and Belka) from the franchise.